In both prosthodontic and orthodontic procedures, obtaining a three-dimensional (3D) model of a dental site in the oral cavity is an initial procedure that is performed. In orthodontic procedures it can be important to provide a model of one or both jaws. 3D models created by the use of a 3D modeling scanner (e.g., a scanning wand) aid in the accurate creation of molds for corrective work. Scans may typically be performed when a patient comes in for a progress update check, to receive additional treatment, or sometimes during a routine hygiene appointment. Historically, each scan for a particular patient is treated as a new scan, unrelated to past scans of the same patient.
Additionally, scans have historically been cumbersome and time consuming. 30 scans rely on being able to stitch (hereafter referred to as “register”) images of a scan session captured by a scanner to generate an accurate and complete 3D model. Frequently, images of a scan session may not be registered due to insufficient overlap between images. Images that cannot be registered to another image of the scan session are discarded, and a user interrupts the session to rescan any discarded areas. Furthermore, many scanners have a difficult time initializing after an interruption due to insufficient overlap between images or excessive wand movement. Such limitations are frustrating and impose additional time to work through.